Should I?
by Berchtwald Necromander
Summary: Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, dalam daftaran hidupku, aku tak pernah meminta maaf padamu.


**Should I?**

**Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, dalam daftaran hidupku, aku tak pernah meminta maaf padamu.**

"Rikka..."

Ada hela napas yang lelah disana, yang terdengar kala nama itu dipanggil. Merasa bahwa dirinya akan sangat mudah ditekan hanya dengan mendengar seseorang menyebutkan nama itu. Yang dipanggil belum menoleh, ia malah berkeringat, kemudian diam dalam posisi yang sama seolah-olah ada yang memberatkan diri.

Ia merasa sangat dingin pada awal musim Semi yang memikat, tangannya bergetar kecil seperti telat makan. Tapi, Rikka tahu bukan itu bukanlah penyebab dari gejala-gejala.

"Rikka?"

Suara itu menyuarakan kelembutan yang berulang, memanggil sekali lagi dengan kelembutan yang agak dipertegas, merasa tidak memahami mengapa si pemilik nama tidak kunjung jua membalas sapaan itu. Ia merasa kehilangan respect, ingin marah tapi enggan.

Ketukkan antara pensil dan kertas putih sudah terhenti lima detik yang lalu, itu tandanya Rikka harus menyapa sebagai bentuk kehalusan dari dirinya bukan? Ia juga tidak dapat menahan diri untuk melihat senyum seperti apa yang ia lihat ketika ia menatap.

Jadi, ia menoleh sebagai sapaan pertama. "Halo." Kata Rikka begitu. "Lama tidak bertemu ya? Kau masih ingat aku di mana." Kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja, ia merasa sangat bersalah. Seharusnya ia mengatakan hal lain sebagai kesempurnaan atau jutaan kesempatan yang membuat setiap orang menjadi sungkan. Dia cuma malu mengatakan bahwa dia terjerat rindu.

"Kau tidak pernah pindah, Rikka..."

"Aku sudah terlalu betah di sini.".

Rikka tersenyum aneh. Seaneh rasa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Ini adalah tempat ia bekerja, Galeri yang ia dapatkan dari kerja keras dan sebuah jatuh bangun.

Sebetulnya ada yang ingin Rikka katakan ketika melihat pemandangan yang tersaji. Mata teduh yang membekas batin, kuarsa tenang yang membuat pikirannya berantakan, helai lembut yang membuat dirinya teringat akan beberapa kenangan, yang kebanyakan tidak ingin ia lupakan.

Orang yang menurut Rikka paling lembut sedunia masih berdiri ada posisi yang sama, menata hati seperti melukis sebuah Surya. Ia dengan sombong dan aneh merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan ini, ah itu sebuah pencitraan.

"Rikka, aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Makanya aku kemari, ada hal yang ingin aku katakan dan aku punya kewajiban padamu. Tapi... sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena muncul begitu saja dan menyalahi kesepakatan kita."

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan ke sini. Itu jawaban pertamaku, tidak ada pertanyaan."

"Oh, aku pikir memang seharusnya begitu." Orang itu menjawab agak dingin, begitu menusuk.

Rikka menjadi aneh. "Betul." Padahal bukan itu jawaban yang ia pikirkan barusan.

Itu adalah kebohongan pertama. Padahal Rikka amat merindukan sosok itu, menunggu bagai mengejar separuh Purnama. Tahu bahwa semua peristiwa ini adalah salahnya, ia melebihi batas dan menjadi sangat menyebalkan.

"Kau tahu, kau seharusnya tidak berkerja terlalu keras, Rikka. Aku merindukanmu yang dulu, orang yang selalu bersemangat."

Rikka hendak menjawab tapi orang itu terus mensela ucapannya.

"Apa harimu baik, Rikka?"

"Tidak sebaik saat ada kau..."

"Aku tidak meminta itu semua, aku juga ingin ada alternatif lain, aku memohon ampunan tapi sudah terlanjut sakit hati."

Waktu itu hening langsung menyambut, si orang itu menendang-nendang angin seraya menahan air mata. "Aku selalu merasa bersalah tentang hubungan kita, aku mencoba memperbaiki tapi kau selalu diam saja. Aku merasa bahwa aku telah menganggumu dan aku mulai menghindari hal yang membuat dirimu menjadi tak suka."

"Tapi..."

"Kau sibuk Rikka, dan tak mau diganggu. Kau seperti Matahari yang terus bekerja, itu bagus! Tapi tidak dengan perasaanku. Aku menghargai waktumu dan aku melindungi hakmu. Tapi, kenapa kau tidak berpikir kalau aku juga ingin diperhatikan?"

Helaan napas terasa menyakitkan, orang itu mengibas udara, mengusap air mata, menahan gelora.

"Menghilang secepat angin dan muncul tanpa mengatakan apa-apa! Aku tidak paham mengapa kau begitu. Aku tanya padamu apa yang kurang dari hubungan ini? Aku akan memperbaikinya, kau bilang bahwa kau baik-baik saja. Tapi kau tertawa dengan teman-temanmu, sementara kau berkata padaku kalau kau lelah hanya untuk teleponan denganku."

Mengingat itu membuat Rikka sedikit frustasi, saat itu ia tak bisa membaca situasi dan orang di depannya melihat segalanya dari seluruh sisi hingga yang paling terkecil sekali pun.

Itulah yang membuat hatinya kecilnya sakit, Rikka menganggap itu hal sepele tanpa melihat bagaimana dampak dari si Pujaan Hati. Dicampakkan itu menyakitkan. Apalagi dari orang yang paling kau suka. Tidak ada yang salah dari menangis, itu manusiawi.

Rikka bertanya pelan. "Kau mau balas dendam? Dengan meninggalkanku balik dan pergi bersama dia?"

Orang itu tertawa dalam tangisan. "Kau yang membuatku begitu. Kau yang membuat semuanya terjadi, aku tidak balas dendam. Aku melakukan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan."

"Termasuk menikah dengan orang lain? Kau kesini hanya untuk mengatakan itu, Sayangku?"

"Ada hal lain yang ingin aku sampaikan. Aku selalu terbuka, Rikka. Dan mulai sekarang aku mengerti, aku mulai menghargai perasaanmu. Aku minta maaf karena aku menuntutmu menjadi yang paling sempurna dulu sekali, aku egois dan mudah patah hati, nyatanya kau tak nyaman dengan itu."

Ada jeda, ia melanjutkan. "Aku minta maaf jika kau begini karena aku, meski aku tidak terima dengan perlakuanmu. Aku sangat mencintaimu melebihi ratusan jiwa yang aku kenal, tapi aku terlalu rapuh untuk ada di sampingmu."

"Aku tidak pernah membencimu, Rikka. Aku tumbuh karenamu, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih dalam hal yang positif. Aku terlalu mencintaimu dan itu letak salahnya. Aku adalah sebuah kesalahan yang simetris."

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, aku tidak pernah minta maaf kepadamu."

Tapi...

ia merasa, bukan itu jawaban yang tepat. Ia merasa sangat mati.

**PS : YAAAAAA ini dia fandom Tsukiuta pertamaku, hahahahaa. Ini serius, ini tulisan pertamaku di fandom ini haha. Bagi yang bingung, Rikka ini selalu nyuekin pacarnya dan gak pernah ngasih kabar sampai bohong kalau dia capek padahal main sama temennya. **

**si cewek awalnya positif aja, tapi lama lama semakin cuek Rikkanya dengan alasan sibuk. Klise sih, si cewek ketemu orang lain yg lebih mau dengerin dia dan nyaman. pada akhirnya hubungan dia sama Rikka rusak dan putus terus gak saling ketemu dan akhirnya ketemu lagi cuma mau ngabarin kalau si cewek mau nikah xDDd**


End file.
